Wolfgang vs. Team Arric! Episode 71 Part 2/10
Arric) WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! LEAVE THOSE INNOCENT CHILDREN ALONE! Wolfgang) ARRIC, STOP ACTING LIKE YOU OWN THEM! THEY HAVE THEIR OWN LIFES, THEIR OWN FUTURE, NONE OF IT'S YOURS AND IT NEVER WILL BE! Arric) NO...I DON'T OWN THEM...WE'VE ALL AGREED THAT YOU NEED TO BE TAKEN DOWN...RIGHT, PERSONA? Persona) Yes... Wolfgang) ... Arric) SEE, ALL IN AGREEMENT...AND OTHERWISE...YOU CAN'T HURT YOUR FAMILY...So... How about... ( Interruption ) Wolfgang) YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT FAMILY IS THEN! FAMILY SUPPORTS EACH OTHER THOUGH GOOD AND BAD, THEY MAKE YOU WHO YOU ARE-WAIT! THAT'S RIGHT...YOU DON'T HAVE A MOM, YOU CAN'T TALK TO SAMANTHA, AND BLUE IS YOUR SERVANT...YEAH, NO WONDER WHY YOU... ( Interruption ) Arric) HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT YOUR D*MN MOUTH AND FIGHT, LIKE YOU'VE BEEN! Wolfgang) AGAINST YOU? SURE! Arric) NO! PERSONA, CHRISTIAN, MAY...GET HIM! Persona, Christian, and May) Yes Master... Blue) Do you want me to help, Master? Arric) Nope, if he can pass, you'll go later... Blue) Okay, Master... Persona) Ability Activate! Embering Rainbow! ( Embery charges into her opponent with a sparkling aura ) ( Embery charges towards Volf ) Wolfgang) Abilty Activate! Nitro Spin! ( Elemention Volf spins in a drill like motion with a green aura ) ( Elemention Volf takes off towards Embery ) Christian) Ability Activate! Ground-Saw! ( Werewerra spins in a saw like motion and attacks the opponent ) ( Embery and Volf collide, with Volf easily gaining the upper hand ) ( Werewerra speeds up and jumps off a ramp ) ( Wind spirals around Werewerra ) Christian) Ability Activate! Earthly Crush! ( Werewerra smashes his two front paws into the opponent ) ( Werewerra ends his saw spin and smashes his front paws on Volf, while he faces off with Embery ) ( Volf crashes into the ground, while Embery collides with Werewerra ) ( Werewerra turns to his ball form ) ( Purple electricity sparks from Christian, making him pass out ) May) Ability Activate! Bursting Bubble! ( Dolloid creates a bubble that pops with a large amount of water ) ( Dolloid creates a bubble that heads into the dusty air ) POP! ( Water spills on the ground ) Elemention Volf) INCORRECT ANSWER! ( Four Volves charge into Dolloid ) ( Dolloid turns to her ball form ) ( Purple sparks attack May, as she passes out ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Aquos Pulse! ( Elemention Volf releases a pulse of water ) ( The four Volf's fire aquos pulses that form together to make one pulse ) Embery) O_O Persona) Ability Activate! Splatting Embers! ( Embery releases flames that double every few seconds ) ( The flames hit the aquos pulse doing little effect ) ???) Ability Activate! Surging Storm! ( ??? makes storm like flames with powerful strikes of winds ) ( The aquos pulse dissolves ) [ Meanwhile ] Ziperator) SPACE...lovely...OH WAIT, I MUST GET TO WOLFGANG! ( Ziperator enters his portal ) Ziperator) Geez...Why can't I just go to him... Wolfgang vs. Team Arric! Episode 72 Part 3/10 Grade of Wolfgang vs. Team Arric! Episode 71 Part 2/10? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Wolfgang Category:Arric Category:Persona Category:May Category:Christian Category:Blueking4ever Category:Samantha's Mom Category:Ziperator Category:Embery Category:Elemention Volf Category:Werewerra Category:Dolloid